Swimming Romance
by Shy Night Owl
Summary: This is a One-shot between Katniss and Finnick. Set during the Mockingjay, and both just need an escape. One thing leads to another, and well you'll just have to read to find out.


I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Suzanne Collins. This is my first ever one-shot, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Enjoy.

* * *

"Finnick where are we going?" I asked, curious as to why he had dragged me out of bed so early.

"You'll see." He said turning his head with a grin, before turning to pay attention to the forest ground. He had my hand securely in his like he was afraid I would run, not that I would. I was glad to be back above ground in the fresh air. The sky seemed bluer, the grass greener, and everything just seemed more alive. We had snuck out of District 13, and were now walking through the woods. We would be in so much trouble when we got back, but right now I really didn't care. I was tired of hearing about uprisings, being the Mockingjay, Gale, Peeta. I quickly shoved it all out of my mind, and focused on the forest around us.

We had been walking for a good ten minutes or so since we had last spoke, before Finnick stopped suddenly. Spinning around, he grabbed my other hand and looked at me. His sea green eyes glittered with excitement.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. I became stiff. Did I trust this man before me?

"Of course." I said. And in my heart I knew it was true. After everything we had been through, there was no one I trusted more.

"Great! Ok so I'm going to cover your eyes, and guide you the rest of the way. Ok?" He's eyes were filled with joy, concern, and question.

"Ok." I said with a smile, he was like a young child. It had been so long since I had seen him look happy, but that was to be expected. Being in the games twice, dealing with Annie, and well the whole rebellion. Finding happiness had been quite difficult to do. He quickly covered my eyes, and began to lead me forward. Very soon, we came to a stop and he moved his hands from my eyes.

"What do you think?" He whispered. It was beautiful; there was a large waterfall and lake below. The trees sheltered it not only from the districts but almost the world itself. A few birds chirped in the trees above, and the wind whistled quietly through the leaves. A few large boulders stood a few feet from the lake, and sunlight that streamed from above, danced across them.

"Finnick, it's so beautiful." I whispered in awe.

"Really?" He said, with concern. I turned to look at him, to see his eyes shimmering with happiness and glee.

"Of course! But I still don't get why you brought me here? I mean it's beautiful, but was there another reason?" I asked still quite confused.

"Well, umm you see there's a lake, and I miss swimming, and well you're the only I know that can swim, so I brought you." He stammered out. It was the first time I had ever seen a flustered looking Finnick.

"So you dragged me out here to go swimming?" I said. His face was beginning to feel with concern. "Well you could have just asked you know, I'd love to go swimming." I said with a smile. His face broke out into a giant grin before turning into a smirk.

"What?" I said, becoming concerned.

"Oh nothing." He said before running forward, scoping me up, and throwing me into the lake. I broke through the surface gasping, pushing my hair from my face to glare at the culprit on the beach. He was bent in half, clutching his stomach, laughing his head off.

"Hahaha." I growled, paddling closer to him.

"You should have seen your face." He gasped, still laughing.

"And you should see yours." I said, smirking before grabbing his shirt and pulling him in with me. His eyes widened, his mouth forming a small o, and his arms attempted to reach for anything to keep him on the ground. He fell in with a splash, right on top of me. We both came up to the surface, laughing, wiping water from our eyes.

"You should have seen your face." I said, with a smirk, turning my head to face him, only to find him much closer then I expected. We sat there in silence for only a few heartbeats, before he lightly cupped my chin.

"And you should see yours." He said before leaning in and capturing my lips. I leaned in and began to kiss back. Our lips moving in perfect sequence. It tasted of the ocean and sugar cubes. It was amazing; we kissed away all our worries, just living in the moment. I had never felt more right, never had any of the kisses I had shared with Peeta and Gale been like this. We broke apart, eyes staring at each other.

"Wow." He said. Slowly he began to smile. "That was amazing."

"I couldn't agree more." I said smiling back.

"So what does that mean now." He said, eyes becoming clouded with guilt, worry, fear, and sadness, but nestled deep within the clouds storming in his eyes, was the ray of light. It was hope.

"It makes us together." I said, hoping he would understand. He smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"I like together." He said, pulling back with a smirk. I laughed, before shoving him under the water, and took off running. He was right behind me though. We spent the whole day swimming and messing around in the water. We shared a few more kisses and even had one underwater. I know it sounds cheesy, but it was perfect. Before we headed back, Finnick pulled me into another hug.

"I love you Katniss." He whispered into my hair, pulling me even closer.

"I love you too Finnick." We pulled apart, smiling, and grabbed each others hand. They intertwined perfectly, and with that we both trudged reluctantly back to District 13, both dreading what was awaiting us.

Haymitch, Gale, President Coin, and a few other people I didn't know stood outside.

"Where have you been?" Coin screamed. Finnick and I just ignored her and kept walking. I felt Gale glaring at us, before he turned and stormed down the hallway away from us.

"Answer me." Coin yelled once more. She was bright red, and shaking in fury, it was actually quite amusing.

"Out." I replied, smirking. I was pretty sure if I could see my eyes they would be twinkling with happiness and mischief.

"We're together." Finnick said, turning to Haymitch and raising our intertwined hands for him to see.

"About time." He muttered, giving us a small smile. We then headed down the hallway. Coin continued to yell in the background, but we didn't care.

"Who cares where they are? They're back now right?" Haymitch barked in the background. We just laughed to ourselves. For once everything seemed all right, it felt perfect. We were finally going to be ok, and nothing, not anyone could change that.


End file.
